


Time-Honored Tradition

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: The Lives Within [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M, fretful Clarus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: “A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.” -Ingrid Bergman





	1. Chapter 1

“His Majesty is not to be disturbed.” Clarus Amicitia’s voice left no room for commentary and the door to King Regis’s private quarters shutting in the faces of two of the Glaive, three household servants, Cor Leonis, and a typist gave them no opportunity to do so even if they had tried.

Clarus felt a little bad for it, but Regis was a mess. He was exhausted, in pain, and had pushed himself past his usual limits because of the sudden but not unexpected protests by the refugees from the provinces. Perhaps no one else could see it, but Clarus could. And if Regis wasn’t going to put a stop to this already long day, then he would.

It was a part of his job that he took very seriously.

“Regis, you simply must stop this,” he began, locking the door and crossing the floor in a few long strides to support him as he eased himself down into a chair. Seeing his King settled into place, Clarus crossed to the dressing room and began rooting around in Regis’s drawers.

“Clarus, I understand your concern,” Regis began, trying his hardest to sound even just a little less worn out than he was while fully realizing that was an impossible daydream. Night dream. Astrals, was that _really_ the time? Morning dream, then.

“No, I don’t think you do,” came the sharp rebuttal before Clarus reemerged from the wardrobe. “I know you don’t like being told what to do, but someone has to address this. If you will not hand over at least some of your duties to Noctis, I’m going to do it myself.”

Regis caught the pajamas Clarus chose for him with his face and frowned, shoving them aside before starting to unfasten the hooks that held his regalia in place. He barely got his mouth open to reply before Clarus cut him off.

“And don’t you start with the fact that all of those decrees have to have your signature. I can still forge yours just as I did in our youth.” Clarus put a hand out to take Regis’s robes of state and took them to hang.

“I wasn’t going to bring that up, Clarus. I was only going to say that…,”Regis paused as his undershirt got caught on his crown, causing him to grimace at the sharp tug on his hair. Clarus huffed as he crossed the floor in a flash, gently undoing the mess and chucking Regis’s shirt in the general direction of the laundry bin.

“The boy is eighteen years old now,” Clarus said, his mouth a hard line. “He can take over the diplomatic and social things if you think that he isn’t ready to handle any major decision making.”

“Clarus,” Regis tried again to get a word in, but was foiled this time by his own body. He swore he heard his jaw crack as he yawned.

“And neither of us are getting any younger,” Clarus was almost pleading, now. “You have got to do something, Regis. Please. If not for your own sake, then do it for….”

Regis was a King who worked very hard for his people. He did everything that he could to keep them all safe, to see justice done, and to serve them faithfully. Everything that Clarus had said was something he already knew and this late night had been the last straw for him just as much at it seemed to have been for Clarus.

His Clarus who was prone to ranting when he was tired and who often needed to be stopped before it got too far out of hand. The best way, in Regis’s opinion, was going straight to the source. He reached up a hand and cupped Clarus’s cheek, just enough pressure in his fingers on Clarus’s neck to pull him forward and down. Clarus’s already partially open mouth made it that much easier for Regis to slip his tongue between his teeth, truly silencing his shield’s needless rambling worry. Regis smiled into the kiss when he felt Clarus’s sink to his knees, strong arms pulling him closer.

“It will be all right,” Regis assured his lover. “I’ve already done half of what you ask.” Regis leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Clarus’s forehead. “And if it will make you feel better, you can forge my signature on the decrees in the morning.”


	2. Tradition of a Different Sort

“You promise?” Clarus still sounded concerned, curled up next to Regis in his bed with their faces just a breath apart.

“You trust me so little,” Regis tried to sound amused but it was hard when exhaustion had overtaken his entire body and Clarus was keeping him awake now.

“No, I am just concerned that you’ll talk yourself out of it in the morning.”

“It’s already morning, Clarus,” Regis pointed out with a stifled yawn.

“Don’t divert the conversation.” Clarus shifted closer and ran a tender hand down Regis’s arm. “Tell me what you want to have him do.”

“Clarus….”

“Just one. That’s all I’m asking.”

Clarus could even make whispers sound desperate when he was this worried but Regis was running out of patience. If he had any energy left to move he would have kissed Clarus quiet again but as it was, he was warm, comfortable, and the pitch-blackness of the room as closing in on him like a cocoon.

“I’m going to have him approve the menu for next week’s diplomatic dinner,” Regis said with a sigh, his eyes drifting closed.

There was a pause of either a second or four hours, time had ceased to have any meaning in Regis’s mind, before Clarus snorted softly. “Idiot,” he assessed correctly as he pulled Regis into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Tumblr's FFXV RarePairs Week, Day 8: whispers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr's FFXV RarePairs Week, Day 6: Quote


End file.
